danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
New Roomies
New Roomies is the 2nd episode in Season 1 and the 2nd episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the episode aired on January 9, 2005. Plot Zoey Brooks has started out a positive life at PCA. Yet, her roomates, Nicole and Dana, constantly fight. This either occurs when Nicole blow-dries her hair in the morning and wakes Dana up, or when Nicole can't stand how messy Dana is. When their anger starts to turn on Zoey, who constantly forgets her dorm key, she moves out to live with Quinn. When Quinn covers Zoey in wires during the middle of the night to monitor her dreams, life with a scientist starts to turn out awkward, distracting, and weird. When Zoey runs into Nicole and Dana in the hallway, they lie and say that life without a third roomate is great. Zoey says that life with Quinn is also great. However, Quinn comes out in the middle of the trio's conversation and asks if Zoey would like her underwear ironed. But when Zoey leaves the room, Nicole and Dana start to bicker. Zoey starts to open up to Chase about her feelings with Quinn. At the end of the episode, Zoey and Nicole reconcile and share a hug. Chase had invited Zoey to a movie, but when the trio makes up, she brings her other roomates to the movie. Chase therefore doesn't give her the rose be planned to. Trivia *The radio seen in Zoey, Dana, and Nicole's dorm is the same radio as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Radio". *It is discovered that Dustin knows how to play the guitar. *It is discovered that Chase's middle name is Bartholomew. *This is the episode where Zoey starts wearing her key around her neck. *In this episode, Zoey keeps on getting locked out of the room, which is why from this episode on, she keeps a key on a necklace. But after this episode no one ever seems to use a key. They just open the door and walk in. *Dustin says in Spanish "el elefante es grande" which means "the elephant is big" in English. **That line was previously used in a Vital Information skit for All That, Dan Schneider's first Nickelodeon project. *A full version of the song that plays when Michael and Chase are in front of the theater, Okay by Backhouse Mike, is heard in the Victorious episodes "Jade Gets Crushed" and "Beggin on Your Knees." Goofs *Near the start of the episode, Dana throws a pillow at Nicole and it falls on the floor. A while later, she chases Nicole around the room. After they stop, we can no longer see the pillow on the floor. *Chase tells Dustin that he doesn't have any money, however he was just about to go to the movies with Zoey, which requires money to enter. *When Nicole used the silent leafblower, it was supposed to make the frizz go away. But when she got up and turned her head, the whole side of her head was frizzy and messy. Then after it switched from the view of Dana sleeping back to Nicole, the frizz was gone.Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Miki Ishikawa as Vicky *Stevanna Jackson as Tasha Gallery 02